


Culpable de amar

by appatary8523



Series: Las joterías de Ernesto [5]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, No se como etiquetar eso último pero siento que debo mencionarlo(?), Un bebé muerto, Uso de lenguaje homofóbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: A Ernesto le atormenta la idea de que el amor que tiene por su mejor amigo sea descubierto por la gente.





	Culpable de amar

No sabía donde estaba, parecía alguna de las calles de Santa Cecilia pero no podía reconocer exactamente que parte. Había muchas personas, todas caminando en diferentes direcciones, aunque tenían una cruz en la mano. Parecía una procesión religiosa demasiado desorganizada, sin embargo, había demasiado ruido en el lugar. No estaba asustado, pero si algo confundido. Se dirigió a una persona que pasaba a su lado, jalando suavemente de una de las prendas que esta vestía.

— Disculpe...

Apenas si alcanzó a comentar eso y la persona, que ahora veía era una mujer con rebozo, volteó a verlo con obvio desagrado.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme otra vez!— Gritó jalando sus ropajes para liberarse del suave agarre de Ernesto, quien confundido no dudó en soltarle. 

— P-Perdón, no es mi...

— ¡Asqueroso! ¡Ayuda!

La mujer no paraba de gritar, como si le estuvieran haciendo daño. La situación atrajo la atención de la gente, que de un momento a otro comenzaron a rodearlos. Ernesto, desesperado, buscaba calmar a la mujer. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano, pues esta tan solo se coló entre la multitud y se perdió entre la gente.  
De un momento a otro quedó rodeado por las personas, todos murmuraban quien sabe que cosa. Nada de lo que salía de sus bocas tenía sentido, apenas un par de palabras eran reconocibles para él. En un instante las incoherencias comenzaron a tomar forma, para mal. En cuanto comprendió el contenido de las frases entró en pánico, deseando no haber podido comprender ni una palabra.

—Y yo que creí que era un buen muchacho.

—Ay, y tan guapo que es. Que desperdicio.

—Tan machito que se veía.

—¿A poco si es jotito? Ya me lo veía venir.

—Si yo fuera su pariente me moriría de pena.

—Que pinche asco, no sé por qué no se muere.

Llevaba muy poco ahí y no podía aguantarlo más. A donde sea que volteara había alguien que decía algo despectivo hacia él, cada frase peor que la anterior, y ni siquiera veía chance de alejarse del lugar. No había escapatoria. ¿Por qué no dejaban de molestarlo? ¿Qué les había hecho él para que lo trataran así? ¿Por qué se sentían con derecho de hacerlo trizas con sus palabras?  
No había hecho nada malo, si de algo se declaraba culpable era de amar a otro como él. ¿Era acaso un crimen? Es más, ni siquiera había contado a nadie lo de aquellos besos con Héctor. ¿Es que él era quien lo había contado? No, no podía ser posible, habían prometido guardar el secreto ¡Lo juraron por su amistad!

Y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde estaba Héctor? ¿Estaba sufriendo por lo mismo también? Lo hubiera dicho o no, no podía permitir que lo lastimaran, no se perdonaría nunca si algo le llegase a pasar a su amigo por su culpa.  
Corrió en contra de la multitud que le seguía gritoneando, abriéndose paso para buscar a su amigo.

—¡Héctor! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Gritaba con desesperación buscando entre las miradas acosadoras a su amigo, pero sin suerte alguna. No estaba por ningún lado. ¿Y si era muy tarde ya?  
Un nudo le cerraba la garganta, sentía que ya no podía seguir gritando y la sola idea le atormentaba. La tierra de las calles estaba húmeda, hacía sus piernas pesar y lo detenía, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apenas si pudiera despegar sus zapatos del suelo.

—No, por favor, ¡No!… ¿Héctor? —De repente, logró divisar una figura a la distancia. Era borrosa, estaba algunos metros frente suyo, y, aunque apenas si distinguía algún detalle, tenía esa inconfundible complexión que reconocería a kilómetros.

—¡Héctor! ¡Espera! ¡Amigo, no te vayas! —No supo ni de dónde sacó energía para intentar, pero logró seguir abriéndose paso entre el fangoso terreno. De a poco se acercaba a esa figura, quien, por más que le imploraba, no detenía su lento y tortuoso andar.

De repente comenzó a caer una suave llovizna, aunque no tardó en volverse un tremendo aguacero. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se mojaba, aunque podía ver el nivel de agua en la calle subir a un ritmo aterrador.  
Casi, tan cerca, sentía que podía tocarlo.

Al fin Héctor atendió a su plegaria, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, se arrepentía de que le hubiera hecho caso.  
Llevaba en sus brazos a Coco, su hijita, pero nada estaba bien. Su cuerpecito estaba cubierto en sangre, sus bracitos y piernitas apenas se sujetaban a su cuerpo por finas hebras de piel desgarrada. Su pequeña boca estaba hinchada, labios y rostro amoratados y sin expresión alguna. Sin embargo, podía escucharle llorar.  
Héctor le dirigió una fría mirada, apretaba los dientes con coraje, a tal grado que les podía ver desmoronarse. 

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡¿Ya estás feliz?!—

—¿Qué? —Tragó saliva consternado mientras el llanto de Coco no cesaba.

—¿No podías quedarte con el hocico cerrado? ¡Tenías que gritarlo por todo el pueblo! ¡Hasta Imelda sabe! ¡Era nuestro secreto! — En sus palabras se podía sentir la desesperación, gritaba con dolor, un dolor con que ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que existía. 

Era su culpa al parecer, ni sabía por qué, pero lo era. Y la pequeña había sido la única víctima. Su corazón dolía, las palabras de Héctor tan solo acrecentaban aquel sufrir. Ya no sabía si era lluvia o llanto lo que escurría por sus mejillas, solo sentía que bajaba por su rostro sin detenerse.

—¡Héctor, yo no he dicho nada! ¡Te lo juro!

—¿Por qué, Ernesto? ¿Qué culpa tenía mi niñita? ¿Por qué, Ernesto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ernesto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Ernesto? ¿Por qué?…—

La voz de Héctor no se detenía, conforme las palabras dejaban los labios del más alto, más profundo se hundía en el fangoso suelo, y nada podía hacer. Estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera podía gritar. El lodo le fue llegando hasta el cuello, al contemplarlo de reojo se vio rodeado por una fina capa de un líquido escarlata. La sangre de su sobrinita llegaba de a poco a sus mejillas y él no podía si no luchar en vano.  
Cuando el barro subió hasta la altura de su nariz, un poco de la desagradable mezcla se abrió paso por su boca sin importar cuanto apretara los dientes. Ya no podía aguantar, deseaba morir en ese mismo instante. Tan solo imploraba al cielo que sus disculpas llegaran a Héctor de algún modo. Nunca quiso herirlo, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño. Ni a él ni a su esposa. Podía escuchar a Imelda llamar su nombre con insistencia, pero a ella nunca la llegó a ver.  
El fango alcanzó sus parpados inferiores con gran rapidez, a esta altura lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantar la respiración y cerrar los ojos en espera del final…

 

 

— ¡Ernesto! ¡Despierta!

Levantó la cara de la fría superficie y abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿En dónde estaba? Todo era silencio y oscuridad, tan solo se dejaba ver el tenue resplandor de una llama y algo de luz de luna que se colaba por alguna ventana. El suelo no se deshacía en sus manos, lo que lo reconfortaba a sobremanera. A pesar de eso, sus ojos se sentían humedecidos y su respiración descontrolada, pero se sentía mejor al saber que todo había terminado. Excepto el llanto de la bebé.

—Ya no te vuelvas a quedar en el sillón, siempre despiertas en el suelo.

La voz de Imelda lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, no tardó en buscarla en dirección a donde la escuchaba y pudo verla gracias a una lámpara de aceite que yacía en un taburete cercano a ella. Estaba en sus ropas de cama, despeinada y llevando a Coco en los brazos, la mecía insistente buscando calmar su llanto.

—¡Imelda! ¡El agua ya está hirviendo y tienes un montón de plantas! ¿Cómo dijiste que huele? — Gritó Héctor desde la cocina, presuntamente, a lo que Imelda bufó, notablemente frustrada. Aún confundido en el suelo fue que la mujer se acercó a dejarle a la niña.

—¡Ya voy! Ándale, ayúdame con la niña que el güey de Héctor no sabe ni diferenciar el cilantro de la hierbabuena.

—¡Imelda! ¿Cuál es? —Insistió su esposo. —

—Ay cabrón, ¡Que ya voy! —Y sin más, Imelda apretó los puños y se fue a la cocina, dejándolo solo con la niña.

Ernesto recibió a la pequeña, a como pudo se levantó para acomodarse en el sofá. Ni siquiera la primera vez que se la habían dado a cargar se había sentido tan nervioso al llevarle, era inevitable recordar la imagen horrenda que su mente le había regalado hace unos instantes apenas. Aún así, sentir a la niña a salvo en sus brazos le llenaba de paz.  
—Ya Coquito, no llores madrecita. —Mencionó con ternura. Se limpió el llanto del rostro a como pudo y pegó a la bebé a su pecho, palmeando su espaldita buscando calmarla, ¿O por qué no? Calmarse.

Él se sentía incapaz de herir a la pequeña, quien sabe que lo había llevado a tener ese sueño tan horrendo. Parte de si buscaba explicación, pero otra deseaba tan solo poder olvidarlo. 

Tener a la niña tan cerca no era sólo recordatorio de ese horripilante sueño, sino también de que Héctor ya estaba casado, ya no era suyo. Si de por si nunca tuvo una oportunidad romántica con él ahora era muchísimo menos probable. Pero estaba bien, ya lo había asumido desde aquella mañana de domingo en la que despertó a su lado. Podía vivir sin eso, mas no sin él, y al parecer no tendría que hacerlo, ya que seguían siendo grandes amigos a pesar de la tensión existente.  
Estando tan concentrado en sus pensamientos ni se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña dejó de llorar, los brazos grandes y tibios del tío Ernesto la habían calmado rápidamente.

—Ay Ernesto, perdona que te hayamos despertado. — Mencionó Héctor, que de repente ya estaba en la habitación con él, en compañía de Imelda, claro.

—Creímos que tenía cólico o algo. Nomás se soltó a chillar, así de la nada. Pero mira tu, rapidito que se calmó contigo. —Dijo Imelda.

—Pues claro, porque extrañaba a su tío. —Respondió Héctor risueño. Mientras, el mayor seguía acurrucando a la bebé y tan solo sonrió como agradecimiento a los cumplidos.

Todos se quedaron contemplando a la pequeña, que de a poco se fue quedando dormida. La mujer se acercó a él, pidiendo devolviera a la niña para dejarlo descansar, a lo que Ernesto se negó.

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme con ella? Nomás un ratito y ya. Te la llevo al cuarto.

Imelda suspiró, pero asintió un par de veces en silencio. Con la costumbre que tenía de caerse del sillón mientras dormía no le daba mucha confianza, pero luego de que la hiciera dormir era con lo menos que podía agradecer. Entonces se levantó y retiró a su habitación.  
Héctor palmeó a su amigo en el hombro y sonrió, luego de desearle buenas noches le recordó que no debía dejar caer a su bebé o lo iba a correr a patadas.  
En poco tiempo volvió a quedar en silencio, su respiración era lo único que podía escuchar. Incluso dejó de mover a la pequeña, quien ya dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

—Ay Coquito, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? —Mencionó con voz baja, pero algo risueño. Besó su frente con ternura, cerró sus ojos, suspiró profundo y se quedó dormido en cuanto menos esperó.  
No se cayó del sillón, lo que fue buenas noticias para todos. Tan solo despertaría con la espalda adolorida por quedarse en una mala posición, pero eso se le pasaría en un rato.

Quizá no iba a poder tener a Héctor a como le hubiera gustado, pero no todo en la vida eran sinsabores ya que mantenía a su mejor amigo consigo, y este lo seguía tratando igual que siempre.  
Su sentimiento no había ido a ningún lugar, seguía acompañándole, y quizá nunca se iba a desvanecer, pero ahora tenía más mujeres en su vida, aunque solo dos importaban: La orgullosa Imelda, que bien podía ser una peligrosa enemiga o poderosa aliada, y Coco, que había llegado al mundo para mostrarle un lado más dulce de la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, pobrecito. Pero hagamos de cuenta que en este universo no mata a su mejor amigo(?)  
> ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!


End file.
